


Dark Clubs and Sequins Shorts

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: For a mission, M/M, Stripper!Joe, lap dance, non explict sexual content, we deserve more sexy postal workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: The crew is undercover at a night club. Joe offered to go as a stripper and Nicky is not prepared for how damn good he looks.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Dark Clubs and Sequins Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



Nicky always loved being undercover. There was something about slipping on a disguise, becoming a different person, that thrilled him. It helped that Joe enjoyed it just as much. He loved finding small details to complete his character- a new accent here, a new facial expression there. In another life, both would have been actors, easily slipping into different roles. Nicky didn’t mind this life though. Especially not on nights like this. 

Tonight, Nicky was playing the role of strip club patron. He was wearing a nondescript outfit, a flannel shirt and faded jeans. Something that no one would notice and baggy enough to hide his gun. Nicky had been assigned a seat and told to wait and watch. Booker and Nile were there too, searching the club for their target.

Which was good, because Nicky’s attention was divided. Part of him was paying attention, scanning the crowd and looking for their target, but most of him had his eyes on the stage, waiting for his husband to appear. Joe had offered to pose as an employee, to get intel from the other strippers. When Booker had pointed out that that meant he may need to actually strip well- he’d just grinned that damn infuriating grin and nodded. Nicky had known then that he’d be useless for most of the mission.

He’d been doing fine, sitting in a corner and nursing a drink, looking like any other customer, until the show had started. At first it was a range of strippers, all of them dressed like members of the village people. Nicky ignored them, still scanning the crowd. But then whoops and cry rose up as a new person joined the group, dancing right to center stage. Nicky’s eyes swept over him. Joe was dressed as a postal worker. He was wearing sinfully tight shorts with a partially unbuttoned blue shirt and blue glitter scattered across his cheeks. His curls poked out from under a baseball cap that had the post office logo on it. He looked damn good, especially as he started to dance, slapping his thighs and rolling his hips in time to the music. 

Nicky’s eyes trailed over his husband, taking in how his muscles moved under the shirt, how his thighs looked in those shorts. He’d never thought about a post officer worker uniform as sexy but on Joe, it worked. It helped that Joe looked like he loved it, grinning as cries rose up, people begging him to take the shirt off- Nicky may have been one of them.

Joe’s eyes scanned the crowd, eventually landing on him, his smile growing. He hopped off the stage, unbuttoning his shirt as he sauntered over. As he walked other customers tried to grab him, stuffing bills in his shorts. Nicky couldn’t blame them, he would have taken any excuse to touch Joe too. About halfway over he stopped and let one of the women rip off his shirt and run her hands over his chest. She was delighted, running her hands over his chest and hips. Joe rolled his hips and she screamed happily, her friends whooping around her. She looked blissed out but Joe’s eyes stayed on Nicky, even as he danced on her. 

Nicky shook his head. The woman had no idea that she was just a pawn in their game. She took an ice cube from her drink and ran it over Joe’s chest. Nicky watched as he shuddered, biting his bottom lip as the ice cube melted. The expression made Nicky shift in his seat, wishing he’d worn looser pants. 

After teasing her - and Nicky- for a few minutes Joe untangled himself and walked over to Nicky. By this point most eyes had turned back to the main stage. It meant that people didn’t notice as Joe dropped down, whispering in Nicky’s ear, “Any luck?” 

Nicky shook his head. “I think Nile and Booker have it covered.” 

Joe smiled, taking his cap off and putting it on Nicky, shaking his curls as he did. Sweat flew around and Nicky reached down to palm himself, only to have Joe reach out and slap his hand away. 

“Don’t touch yourself.” Joe directed as he pushed Nicky’s legs open then stepped between then. Nicky didn’t have time to argue before Joe gripped the top of his chair, using it to hold himself up as he started to pulse his hips down, covering Nicky’s body with his own. A minute later he dropped his head and whispered, “I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“More than this?” He asked. 

Joe just smiled and took one of Nicky’s hands in his, guiding it down to his shorts, leaving it on his button. Nicky didn’t hesitate, undoing the button and pushing the shorts down to reveal purple glittery sequin shorts. Nicky swallowed. The short were low, starting several inches below his belly button and only covering a few inches of his thighs. Briefly, Nicky wondered how Joe had even gotten them on, they fit him like a second skin. 

“Like what you see?” Joe asked, shedding the other shorts and turning around to give Nicky a wonderful view of his ass. Before he could reply Joe dropped low, grinding on Nicky’s crotch. Nicky swallowed a moan, staring at his husband’s perfect back and ass. 

“Come on baby, you can touch me.” Joe said encouragingly, grabbing one of Nicky’s hands and placing it on his hip. Nicky rubbed his thumb over the sequins, enjoying the feeling as Joe ground on him. 

“Mi amore.” Nicky whispered, feeling himself growing hard. “Please-” He wasn’t even sure what he wanted- more friction, less. He knew how good Joe was at teasing and wasn’t sure he could handle that now. 

Joe ignored his pleading and instead turned, draping himself over one of Nicky’s legs and grinding on him, much to the delight of the people still watching them. He grabbed the top of Nicky’s chair again, pulling himself closer. Suddenly. Joe’s chest was in Nicky’s face, sweat mixing with glitter as he danced. 

“You want a taste  hayati?” Joe asked, his voice low. 

Nicky nodded, leaning in and licking Joe’s nipple. Above him, Joe shuddered, edging Nicky on. He took Joe’s nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it as Joe danced. 

As Nicky was about to move to the nipple Joe pulled back. It was fast enough that Nicky’s mouth followed for a second. Joe moved just out of reach then turned, dropping low and shaking his ass as he turned to grin at Nicky. He arched his back, moving to the music and Nicky was powerless to do anything but stare. Joe didn’t dance often, preferring to express himself in other forms of art, but when he did he went full out. Now, with barely any clothes to stop him, he was able to drop low and move how he wanted. 

He rose slowly, his hips swaying back and forth as his arms wrapped around himself, running them over his back. Then Joe turned back to face him, his hands still running over himself, pinching his nipple and pulling those sinful shorts down slightly, exposing even more skin. Nicky wanted to beg him to stop but all words had disappeared from his mind. All he could focus on was Joe’s skin, dark and glistening under the club lights. He bit back a moan as Joe palmed himself, his mouth forming a small O. Nicky’s eyes fell and he saw, with great satisfaction, that Joe’s own erection was straining against the shorts. 

“Joe-” Nicky needed to touch him, to taste him. Thankfully Joe seemed to feel the same, moving back to Nicky and draping himself over Nicky, practically sitting on his lap as a hand wound behind Nicky’s head, gripping his hair. Nicky let his head fall forward, running his lips over Joe’s skin while his hands found Joe’s hips again, pulling them down as he thrust up. 

“We should go.” Joe said, gasping as Nicky slipped a finger under Joe’s shorts, running a finger along his hips. “I’m going to get fired soon.”

“You don’t work here.” Nicky replied, his other arm slipping around Joe’s waist to pull him closer. His erection grazed Joe’s shorts and he stifled a groan. 

“Then let’s-”

“Joe, Nicky, we found the mark. He’s heading out back. Meet us there.” Nile’s voice said in his ear. 

They both stilled, silently cursing their teammates. Joe was the first to move, standing up and pulling Nicky with him. “Duty calls,” He said. 

“Will you go in that?” Nicky asked, allowing himself one last look at his husband. 

Joe smiled. “I think so, give the man a pleasant last sight.” With that he turned, heading towards a door that led outside. Nicky groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. He could only hope this went quickly.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme fill- and because Joe in sequins shorts is a hard idea to resist!  
> I'm on tumblr! [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
